Dragon Ball DA: Galactic Terrorists
There has been a script change. This takes place before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, on the invasion of a planet called Dostich, where several of Frieza's soldiers (Saiyans among them) attack. The following takes place about 30 years before the start of Dragon Ball Z. It doesn't take GT into account (In other words, no Planet Plant. Saiyans are already on Vegeta). Dragon Ball DA: Galactic Terrorists The War Meeting Frieza sat at the end of a long table, a glass of red wine in his hand. On his right sat Zarbon; Dodoria to his left. A young Vegeta Sr. sat opposite to Frieza, accompanied by his bodyguard, Giyuard. Frieza said:- "Well, Vegeta, I trust your forces are in order?" King Vegeta said:- "Giyuard will lead the attack personally. As soon as the planet is devoid of life, it will be sold." Zarbon said:- "It is a beautiful world. It will certainly fetch a high price." Frieza said:- "Yes. I already have a buyer, in fact. But, there is one thing wrong with your plan Vegeta." King Vegeta said:- "What is that?" Frieza said:- "I don't trust a monkey to keep the planet intact for an entire mission. You always get a little carried away. Instead, I think I'll send Commander Pinaple." Vegeta said:- "Why Pinaple? He is no stronger than Giyuard, nor any more capable." Frieza said:- "Well, I have a hunch Pinaple will be more than enough for this puny world, even if he went alone." Dodoria said:- "So, what kind of power levels are we talkin' here?" A grunt near a monitor said:- "I believe I have all the required data, Lord Dodoria." He brought up a chart, and said:- "The population is 98% Vallachi, which are a feeble race, with an average power level of 15. The other 2% is composed of a few groups. However, a group called the Dosich caught our eye. They are exceptionally gifted, and seem to gain power with every combat triumph. As far as I know, there are only about ten on the planet, and their power averages to 750." Vegeta said:- "What is the highest power level on the planet?" The grunt said:- "1100, one of the Dosich that leaves alone on a mountain." Vegeta said:- "Giyuard will be fine for this mission! His power level is well over 7000! He can obliterate the populace with a glance!" Frieza said:- "Fine. He can accompany Pinaple." Vegeta said:- "Fine. I guess I can't hope for more." A Scouting Party A scouting group of five was sent down in attack balls. The group was led by the Saiyan named Choke, and four different alien races, consisting of Cafa, the weakest, Russel, another Saiyan of average power, Currant, a red-skinned alien, and Meilon, a female species. Choke and Russel landed near the highest power level on the planet. Cafa landed near some of the known Dosich, and Meilon and Currant located population centers. A young Dosich named Charon (CHAIR-ohn) currently sat outside his house. He watched as a shooting star went by. Then another. Then two more, and a final one. He was amazed. He had rarely ever seen shooting stars; much less five in a row. He could still see one of them trailing into the distance. It seemed to fade away, before returning brighter than ever. It was getting closer. It grew, and he realized it must be some sort of meteorite. It passed right overhead and landed in the woods to the south of his home. He flew up into the air to try and get a better view. He saw a column of smoke rising from the forest, stemming from a large crater. He flew over to the crater to get a better look. He saw what appeared to be a white meteor in the center. His jaw dropped when the side of the object opened. A blue skinned, blonde haired creature (Same race as Salza) exited the craft. He flew up to the top of the crater. He looked at Charon and said:- "You must be a Dosich." Charon said:- "What is a Dosich?" The alien said:- "I'll find out soon enough." He pressed the button on his scouter and took a reading of 210. He said:- "Remarkable for this world, but unremarkable for what I'm looking for. My name is Cafa, and have you seen any powerful people around your home?" Charon said:- "My dad is the strongest person I know, and I am a close second." Cafa said:- "Maybe you are a Dosich. Let me find out." He fired a beam, and Charon deflected it. Cafa said:- "Energy manipulation. You are a Dosich!" Charon said:- "I don't know what you're talking about!" Cafa said:- "You don't need to know. All you need to do is die by my hand!" Cafa charged forward and started punching Charon, then he fired a giant blast. The smoke cleared, and Charon stood undamaged. Cafa's scouter lit up, and he said:- "475? That's more like it! Now I won't hold back!" Cafa charged again, but Charon was ready. He punched Cafa in the face, then kneed him in the gut. He followed up with an elbow to the back of the head, and Cafa slammed down to the ground. Cafa took another reading, and saw Charon's power would flux between lows of 100 and highs of almost 900. Cafa said:- "You can't control your power, can you?" Charon said:- "I can if I focus. Watch." He put his hands out in front of him, and created a giant blast. Cafa read 892. He said:- "What? That is stronger than me!" Charon fired the blast, and killed Cafa. He said:- "Stay away from my home!" The Elder Pinaple and Giyuard stood in their personal drop-ship. The were slowly descending towards the surface of the world amidst other drop ships. Within the day, the planet will be overrun with Frieza's forces, and within another day, the planet will be ready for sale. Pinaple said:- "Giyuard. Stay with the ship. I'm growing impatient. I want to meet this 'powerful' Dosich. I want to see what they look like." Giyuard said:- "Fine. Try not to advertise our presense, though." Pinaple said:- "I'll try." He got into an attack ball and fell towards the planet. In a matter of seconds, he crashed into the surface near a large mountain, and exited his ball. He activated his scouter, and picked up a nearby reading of 1100. He said:- "There you are..." He took off towards the mountain. He flew up towards the peak and found a small cave. Inside the cave sat an elderly being, hunched over and concealed with a cloak. Pinaple said:- "Well, well, well. You are the most powerful being?" The Dosich stood up and said:- "I don't know about most powerful, but I know a thing or two about energy manipulation." Pinaple said:- "A thing or two? Like what?" The Dosich smiled and said:- "Energy Concealment." Suddenly his energy surged. Pinaple read 14,000, before he was incinerated by a powerful blast. Family Tragedy Charon rushed home. When he got there, he saw two figures hovering above his home. The flew over to him, then landed on the ground. They motioned for him to do the same. Charon landed, and saw they were outfitted in similar armor as Cafa. Then, confirming his suspicions, one said:- "This is the only sign of civilization within twenty miles any direction of where Cafa's signal went dead." The other, a woman, said:- "Well, Currant, ask that farm boy." Currant raised his voice and said:- "Hey kid, you see a blue skinned guy, wearing armor sort of like this, with a thick accent?" Charon said:- "Him? He's gone." Meilon said:- "Gone? Gone where?" Charon said:- "I killed him." Currant said:- "You expect us to believe that? With a power level of only 250? Shortly before Cafa vanished, we picked up a power that neared 900!" Charon said:- "Why don't you test me?" Meilon said:- "Glad to." She threw an energy ball at Charon, that landed at his feet an blew up. The smoke cleared, leaving a large crater. Meilon said:- "Ha! And I hardly put any effort into that!" Currant shouted:- "Meilon, look out!" She spun around, and was punched by Charon. The punch sent her flying several yards, but she recovered and said:- "That's it! DIE!" She charged forward, punched him a few times, then fired her most powerful blast. Charon stood uninjured. Meilon said:- "Impossible!" Her scouter went off, reading 1200." She said:- "1200? That's higher than me!" Charon fired a blast, killing her instantly. Currant started clapping. He said:- "Good job, kid. You killed a weakling. But 1200 won't get you far against me. I fancy myself 2000! That's probably more power than you'll ever see, considering you won't live much longer!" He charged, and started pummeling Charon. He kicked him into a rock, then fired several blasts. Then, he rushed forward and started punching Charon in the face, and finished by kneeing him in the stomach. Charon fell to the ground. Currant was about to finish him, but then said:- "Hey kid, is that your house?" Charon said:- "Stay away!" Currant said:- "Don't worry. It'll be over soon." He charged a blast, then fired it at the home, destroying it and Charon's parents. Charon stood up. He said:- "Mom! Dad!" Currant said:- "You'll be reunited soon. This one is for Cafa and Meilon!" He started charging a blast, putting all his power into it. He fired it at Charon, who fired his own blast back. Surprisingly, he held his own against Currant, who said:- "What? An 800 power difference shouldn't allow you to do this!" With his free hand, he activated his scouter. It lit up, flashing 3000 at Currant. He shouted:- "No!" And his resolve faltered, pushing the blasts back at him, killing him. The Saiyan Russel floated above a smoldering crater. Choke was on the ground, examining a cave that the Dosich supposedly lived in. Commander Pinaple examined the cave earlier, and hasn't been heard from since, and, under normal circumstances, Giyuard would have taken over the invasion. However, Frieza seemed to be growing distant from the Saiyans, despite them being some of his most reliable servants. So, instead of putting a Saiyan in charge, he took command personally. He heard that the Dosich Elder was thousands of years old, and may hold the secrets of immortality. That gave him purpose to head to the surface himself. His space ship would land with the rest of the armada the next day. Choke, Russel, and the other scouts were time-pressed to complete their missions by that time. Choke shouted:- "There's nobody here, but somebody was here recently. The fire pit is still hot. But I have a new task for you. Cafa, Meilon, and Currant have gone silent near a Dosich. Go investigate." And so Russel sped across the planet. He crossed a vast forest, and saw a column of smoke on the horizon. He chose to pursue it, and it took him to the smoldering remains of a house. He landed on the ground and looked around. He saw the body of Meilon, but no Currant or Cafa. Suddenly, his scouter took a reading, displaying 3500. He flew towards the reading. It wasn't far. It took him to a forest clearing, where a Dosich sat, head in hands. Charon looked up and saw Russel. He said:- "I don't want to kill you too. Leave this planet." Russel said:- "You? Kill me? You're nothing but a worm compared to a Saiyan." Charon stood up. His anger surged, bringing his power to 4000. Russel said:- "That's more like it. This will be fun." He charged and punched, but Charon caught his fist. Russel created an energy barrier around himself, then charged forward, knocking Charon into the air, but he recovered and fired a volley of blasts back. Russel rolled and dodged to avoid them, then responded with a blast of his own. Charon deflected the blast, then ran forward, kneed Russel in the ground, and prepared to grab him, but Russel afterimaged, then slammed Charon into the ground. Charon landed on his back, then spun around, knocking Russel over. He stomped down on Russel's stomach, causing the Saiyan to cough up blood. Russel quickly recovered, grabbed Charon's leg, and threw him. He pursued, and spiked Charon onto the ground. He then flew down and elbowed Charon full force. Russel charged a beam, but Charon fired one faster, and it cut off Russel's arm, causing him to cry out in pain. Russel angrily fired a ball, almost knocking Charon unconscious. Russel said:- "You die in vain. I lost my arm, but my people's doctors can give me a new one, and I'll become stronger for it. You failed. You and the rest of this world." Charon moved in the blink of an eye. He appeared behind Russel, and grabbed his arm. He tried to grab Russel by the leg as well, but Russel kicked back, and Charon could barely hold on. He swung his arm out and grabbed Russel by the tail. Russel suddenly went limp. Charon said:- "Your tail? That's your weakness? Not so tough are we now?" Russel said:- "Let me go! I'll leave this planet in peace, I swear!" Charon said:- "I can't. Your kind will only return to kill and destroy. He prepared the finish Russel, but a beam struck him in the back, and he was KO'd. He fell on his back, Russel's tail sliding from his hand. Russel turned and saw Choke floating in the air. Russel said:- "Sir! You were just in time! He had my tail, and-" Choke silenced him with a blast, and said:- "You would have failed, and you lost an arm. You are a failure." He grabbed Charon and left Russel to rot. The Invasion Choke flew to he and Russel's landing site. He put Charon in one pod and sent it up, then went up himself. They went into a medium sized ship in the main fleet. Choke carried Charon into a healing chamber, then said to the doctor:- "Frieza wants to learn the secrets of immortality from this one. He may not look it, but he is over a thousand years old." The doctor said:- "He looks barely in his teens!" Choke said:- "It must be a perk of longevity." He walked out of the room, and looked out at the planet. The first wave of drop ships was descending onto the surface. His ship was part of the second wave. However, when the defenders learned of the threat (about right when the drop ships landed), they began firing surface-to-orbit cannons, which slowly whittled away at the fleet. Frieza's ship had a shield that protected it, but the others were susceptible. Choke knew he would survive the blast, but not out in space. He decided he should leave, in case the ship was hit. He got in his pod and went to the surface. He landed in a giant city. Half the city was already ablaze, with frightened citizens running in every direction. Troopers with Arm Blasters fired on buildings and the crowds. The sound of the screams was music to Choke's ears. He quickly joined in the slaughter. The doctor watched Charon. He was recovering exceptionally quickly. The computer measured his power at 7500. The doctor said:- "Impossible. With a power like that, no blast of Chokes would give this boy pause." Little did he know, the Dosich grew stronger with every victory, and Charon achieved victory of Russel. The doctor guessed it would be about an hour before a full recovery, so he left the room. Unfortunately for him, the Dosich are quick healers. Within minutes, Charon awoke and forced his way out of the pod. He wandered into the hall, and an alien saw him and said:- "Soldier! Where is your armor? Get in there!" Charon, not sure where he was, followed the direction of the alien and went into an armory. He took a set of armor. He was debating whether or not he should try out one of the many Arm Blasters when the shook shook violently. A voice came over the intercom, saying:- "The ship has been hit! Evacuate!" Charon ran into the hall, and ran one way until he came to a crowded section of the ship, where people were massing to get into the attack pods. Charon forced his way through the crowd and entered one. It took his down to the planet. He landed in his world's capital city. Attack Pods were raining down. The city was a mass of fire and screams. The army was having limited success on the Arm Blaster soldiers, but if they encountered anyone with control of ki, they quickly met their fate. Blasts flew blindly threw the air, taking out buildings everywhere. Charon rushed to a group of invaders and blasted them into oblivion. He thought:- "It isn't too late. The world can still be saved..." He blasted invader after invader, but they were constantly raining down from attack pods. Large drop ships started touching down. Charon flew up as high as he could and started blasting drop ships. He then saw the countryside and other areas around the capital. They were all being rained on by drop ships. He realized it just wasn't the capital that was in chaos, it was the whole world... Charon angrily started firing powerful blasts into the city, not caring if he hit friend or foe. Within minutes, almost half the city was destroyed, yet it didn't stem the tide of soldiers. Behind him he heard a voice:- "Nice effort, but it can't be helped." Charon turned around to face Choke. The Saiyan's scouter went off, reading 10000 from the angry Dosich. He backed up and said:- "What?! You were nowhere near the level before!" Charon killed him with a blast. Then, Charon noticed a large, regal looking drop ship come down. He flew over to it, hoping to find the leader of his foes. From inside came Giyuard, one of the most powerful Saiyans. His power level was about 10,000, making him a good match for Charon. Charon said:- "Get your men off my planet!" Giyuard said:- "These aren't my men, and even if I wanted to, it's too late to be stopped." Charon said:- "It's never too late!" He attacked Giyuard with a blast, fatally wounding the Saiyan. But Charon wasn't through yet. He wanted Giyuard to suffer. Before he could continue, someone grabbed his arm and said:- "Enough boy. There's nothing more he can do now, and killing him wouldn't help any of us in the long run. Come with me." The man used Instant Transmission to take Charon to a remote island, with no drop ships in sight. Charon took a look at the man, and saw he was a Dosich. Charon said:- "Who are you?" The man said:- "I have no true name. Call me the elder." Charon said:- "Why did we leave the city? People there need our help!" The Elder said:- "It is too late for them, and everyone else on this world. This fight must be continued by others. Why I brought you here? To teach our foes a lesson. Long ago, I reached the limit of power of or race, and reached a state of enlightenment. In my old age, I only hold on to a fraction of that power, but I still have something else. Allow me to unlock your potential." He extended his arm, and Charon started glowing. His power soared. Scouters all over the world picked up a power well over 500,000. The Elder finished, and said:- "You can only do one thing for this world. Kill Frieza." Charon said:- "Who's Frieza?" Suddenly, the Elder teleported him into the planet's out atmosphere, in front of a ship that looked different from the rest. Charon looked around. The elder was nowhere to be found. The Showdown A hatch opened on the top of the ship. From inside came Dodoria and Zarbon. Dodoria said:- "You have a death wish?" He took a reading, and his courage failed him. He said:- "Five hundred.... five hundred...." Zarbon said:- "Only five hundred?" He took a reading, and started similarly stuttering. Dodoria finally burst out:- "Lord Frieza! This worm wishes to see you!" Frieza rose from the ship. He was looking through his scouter, and he said:- "530,000. And here I was thinking there was no excitement on this planet." Charon said:- "Frieza! You'll pay for the death of my family... and my planet!" He attacked. He punched Frieza in the face, and the tyrant felt pain. Pain he wouldn't soon forget; not until a future encounter with a certain Saiyan... Frieza fired a Death Beam, but Charon dodged. He then punched again, but Frieza dodged, then swiped with his tail. Charon was sent flying through several ships, then he recovered and fired a blast. Frieza was hit, and the blast injured him. He angrily charged forward and kneed Charon in the stomach, then started pummeling him. Charon used an Explosive Wave that forced Frieza back. Then he head butted Frieza and broke through his armor. Frieza was temporarily stunned, and Charon took his chance and threw his most powerful attack. It was a gold ball of energy, several yards in diameter. He threw it at Frieza, who was engulfed in the blast. There was a blinding explosion, and Frieza stood, one horn broken, severely bruised and bloody, and seething with anger. Frieza, suddenly aware that hundreds of his soldiers were watching, said:- "A nice effort, but all in vain. But you have accomplished one thing. You have sealed the doom of your entire planet!" Frieza was putting on a show to avoid losing face in front of his whole army. He attack, and slashed Charon on the right arm. with his remaining horn. Charon clutched his bloody wound, and Frieza fired a Death Beam that pierced him in the upper left shoulder. He was bleeding severely, and Frieza had the upper hand. Frieza said:- "I could end it now. But that won't do. I want to see you suffer first!" Back on the surface, the elder had teleported himself to the capital city, which was now completely destroyed, but still full of soldiers looking for any loot that may have survived the bombardment. The elder was a master of concealment, and he slipped past all of the soldiers. He didn't account for a particular Saiyan, however. Giyuard burst from a pile of rubble, saying:- "You never leave a Saiyan alive. We just come back with a harder bite." The elder said:- "We shouldn't be worrying about that now. Soon, you and all of your comrades will be dead. Victim of Frieza's lack of respect for life. He is planning to destroy this planet before you can leave." Giyuard said:- "Why would Lord Frieza do that? He has almost half of his army here!" The Elder said:- "He doesn't care. He is overcome with an amazing rage to kill the one who insulted him." Giyuard said:- "Whoever insults Frieza is a dead man." The elder said:- "No. Charon is still very much alive." Charon, hardly able to defend himself, was taking a serious beating. Frieza broke his unscratched arm, and damaged a bundle of nerves, making one of Charon's legs limp. After a while of senseless beating, Frieza said:- "That's enough. Now you will watch your world crumble to ash." He created a Death Ball on his finger. On the surface, the Elder said:- "It is time." He teleported, but Giyuard grabbed hold of him right before he did. They both appeared alongside Charon. The elder grabbed the boy and reteleported, just as Frieza destroyed the planet. Giyuard said:- "He... he actually did it! He destroyed the planet without even getting us off!" The Elder said:- "I told you. Frieza is nothing more than an animal." Charon said:- "Where are we now?" The elder said:- "This is our homeworld, Charon. It is known as Drosa." To be continued (in a new series)... Epilogue This battle, although a defeat, taught Frieza that he could possibly be matched. This instilled the fear of a potential Super Saiyan that could rise at any moment. His soldiers realized he wasn't truly infallible, and loyalty levels plummeted as desertion increased. It is because of this battle that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, and that Kakarot was sent to Earth. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Princeofallsalads